


Just Another Day in Teufort

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabbles, Magpie Spy, Multi, Wing!Fortress, Wingfic, oneshots, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from my tumblr, myshipsareasstraightascurlyfries! All sorts of things, so check the tags! Drabbles and oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in Teufort

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from Iloveteamfortresstoo.
> 
> Wings!AU, where Spy has magpie wings.

Spy should be with his team right now, celebrating their newest victory. He had no doubt that Demoman, Scout and Medic were up to their usual drunken antics, which was usually quite entertaining. But for today, Spy preferred to be alone. 

He paced the roof of the building, unfurling and stretching his wings as he walked. The sharp display of black and white feathers needed to be free, after a long day of keeping them hidden underneath his suit jacket. The disadvantage of having wings was tedious- if he unfurled them, even while cloaked, he would easily alert the other team to his presence; his wingspan being large enough to accidently hit someone.

He took a long puff of his cigarette, letting the smoke rise into the starry sky. If there was anything beautiful about the desert mess that was Teufort, it was the sky. His wings itched to fly, but Spy knew he couldn’t. If he strayed into the enemy base’s territory, he would get shot don by one of their Engineer’s damned sentries.

Besides, it had been so long since he had flown. He wasn’t even sure if he knew how to fly anymore. He would never tell anyone, but he secretly envied his teammates. Scout’s wings, while smaller than most the team, could propel him with a quick burst of height if he needed it. Medic was quick and deadly in the air, and even Soldier, who had no wings, could fly using only his weapon and a fair dose of stupidity.

And Spy’s magpie wings had barely touched the wind in several years. HE hadn’t even flown to the roof- instead he had used the ladder that the Sniper used when he was trying to get a good vantage point.

Spy finished the cigarette, stubbing it out on the wooden roof. He reached inside his coat pocket for another, before realising he had none left. He sighed, furling up his protesting wings and walking towards the ladder, barely noticing the plank of wood sticking awkwardly up from where it had been unhinged. 

Spy’s foot caught and he tripped, an ungrateful shriek escaping his lips as he fell off the side of the roof. He fully expected himself to fall, splattering on the ground and waking up in respawn, but instead he heard a loud flapping noise next to him. He opened his eyes.

His wings were keeping him afloat, unfaltering and strong. A few loose black and white feathers fell from them, floating softly to the ground. Spy was astonished. Surely, his neglected wings could keep him afloat. Surely they would fault and sent him spiralling.

But no. Spy was flying, for the first time in several years. He was filled with overwhelming elation, a wide smile breaking out on his usually solemn face before he composed himself, lowing his form to the ground. 

He could fly.


End file.
